The invention relates generally to a head support for mounting on the backrest portion of a seat such as a vehicle seat.
With increasing concern about safety factors in motor vehicles, recent years have seen the increased adoption of head supports or headrest assemblies which are mounted on the backrest portion of a vehicle seat, to support the head in the event of abrupt forward acceleration of the motor vehicle, for example as a result of a tail-end impact, with the consequent risk of a whiplash injury to the neck of the occupant of the seat.
Whether a head support is used in a motor vehicle or in a different context, it is often desirable to provide for adjustment of the head support, for example to provide for pivotal movement thereof, thereby to adjust the angle of inclination of the head support, or to provide for displacement of the head support in a substantially vertical direction in order to adjust the height of the head support.